


Like In Your Games

by shsl_saltine



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_saltine/pseuds/shsl_saltine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime can't help but feel a little insecure when Chiaki mentions her obsession with the pretty boy in a new game.</p><p>UPDATE: I fixed the ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like In Your Games

**Author's Note:**

> wow i've been having terrible writers block this isnt fair. i used this to try and get over it so hopefully it isnt too terrible. i rewrote it a good ten times. <3 like always please comment with youre opinions/suggestions.

Her eyes weren’t on him, but focused on the game in her hands. However, he made his presence known to her by keeping his arm wrapped around her. It was a simple gesture, he’d done it even when they were friends- of with the excuse of her not being able to see where she was going. She didn’t mind it, and instead leaned against his lean build as her game played on.

 

“Don’t you get tired of that game?” Hajime was referring to the dating sim she had been playing the past few weeks. She’d wanted to get the pretty boy’s ending but no matter what she did she couldn’t seem to trigger that route. Regardless of how hard she tried, she couldn’t unlock it. All she ever seemed to get were the tsundere and class president.

 

“...A little.” She said as she remembered she’d left Hajime unanswered. “But I have to get the pretty boy ending. It’s the only reason I played.” She puffed out her cheeks in irritation as she triggered the wrong relationship flag and would once again end up with the class president. She let out a huff of irritation, her fingers curling a little tighter around her PSP.

 

Hajime glanced down at her screen as they walked. “What’s so special about the pretty boy ending?”

 

Chiaki shrugged as she paused her game to put it away. She would try again when they returned to her dorm. “He was the cutest… I think, at least.”

 

Hajime scoffed and rolled his eyes. “If it’s the one you were playing last night, then I’ll have to disagree. Clearly, the cutest is that one that walks you home and helps you with your math homework.”

 

The pink-haired girl glanced up at him. “You mean the childhood best friend?” He nodded and Chiaki shook her head. “He just never really seemed romantic to me. After all, it is a dating sim. I assumed the romance should be over the top.”

 

“Yeah but we are going by the cutest here.” Hajime said as he steered her towards the dorms, and from there the path became much more familiar.

 

“Pretty boy is way cuter than childhood best friend. It’s even in his title.” She scoffed and went to unlock her room. “And he gets bonus points for being the most romantic, and flirtatious.”

 

She felt his eyes on her and he gave that hum he does when he’s curious. “So what you’re implying is that you’d rather go with someone who is obnoxiously flirtatious all the time than the person who has been there for you and cared about you all this time?” Before she could counter, he continued. “Would you rather be with someone who kisses you in front of all his friends, sends you notes during class and plays with your hair while you aren’t paying attention?” She started to wonder where he was getting these examples from, but shrugged.

 

“Well, I’m with you, and you aren’t exactly like that.” She said bluntly as if it were an answer, though the lazy smile remained on her face. Now it was Hajime’s turn to give a huff of frustration.

 

“So you’re saying I’m not what you want? I’m not flirtatious enough?” His tone was defensive, and it sent Chiaki into a fit of giggles.

 

“It just isn’t what you described, that’s all.” She finally unlocked the door and let him into her dorm, closing it behind them. She stepped out of her shoes and set her backpack on the ground, going to rest on her bed. Hajime followed behind her, a look of frustration on his face. As he sat on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. This was certainly new.

 

“What are you doing?

 

“I’m gonna be more outwardly affectionate.” It was a simple statement, but he left no room for argument. She leaned back in his arms with another shrug.

 

“If that’s what you want...” She trailed off and turned on the tv, the two falling into a comfortable silence as the dull lights flickered through the dark room.

 

\---

 

Hiding beside the tall trees in the commons was her favorite way to pass time in the morning. With a game in hand, she could mentally prepare for her day to start in a relaxing way. However, whispers from her classmates broke whatever content she had, and when she looked up to find the commotion she felt her eyes widen.

 

“Hajime?”

 

There the brunet in question stood, flowers in his hand as he approached her, his face flustered but determined.

 

“Hajime, what are you doing?” She inquired again, pausing her game as she focused more on him.

 

A nervous smile curled onto his face, and as curiosity consumed her, she put her system away in her backpack.

 

“I told you, I’m going to be more affectionate. Like that pretty boy in your game.” Again, there were whispers from bystanders as he swept her form into his arms. Her face flushed slightly as he gently placed the flowers in her hand. “For you.”

 

She was at a loss for words. Flowers from out of nowhere? For her?

 

“... Thank you.” She managed after a moment of thought. A thank you was just courtesy, though. She had to step up her dialogue if she wanted to show she enjoyed the gift. “They’re lovely… I think.”

 

“If you don’t like these, why don’t I take you out for some that you’d like?” He offered, and she watched as his grin gained confidence. She felt as though she’d gained his apprehension as she struggled to find her response. She’d thought what she said would suffice but apparently not.

 

“Hajime, we’re in school.” She pointed out, and she felt a panic set in as she realized she was at a loss here. It took all her concentration to negate through a run with the pretty boy, and that was in a game she couldn’t beat. This was a real life test, she didn’t have a chance.

 

“It’s just a few classes, I’m sure someone will bring us our homework. I’d much rather spend my time with you.” And all too suddenly his face is close to hers and she could see his reddened cheeks but her focus was gone. He must’ve continued to say something, but she didn’t notice till his voice trailed off. Which happened to be about the time when their lips brushed.

 

If he really did intend to keep this up, she might have to get used to a flustered mind and a flushed face.

 

And she couldn’t think any further when he pulled back with a smirk, her mind still reeling from how they almost kissed. She couldn’t hear the whispers of her fellow classmates; Any sound beyond her racing heartbeat floated past her. When he stepped back further, keeping his right arm around her waist and her side pressed to his, he began leading her away from the courtyard and off school grounds.

 

Chiaki barely noted Mahiru’s voice when she called for them to get a room.

 

\---

 

True to his word, Hajime continued on with the new persona the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. Whether it was simple gestures like a kiss on the cheek or an arm wrapped around her waist or things that made her brain melt and heart race like sitting on his lap in the cafeteria. Small notes in the hallways, soft whispers while they were out with their friends, holding her too close, hugging her too long. It was all romantic, and all… A little overbearing.

 

There was no mistaking what Chiaki felt for Hajime, she knew she loved him. But was this him? She began to wonder if this new persona actually counted as Hajime, because surely she’d never felt this exhausted after being around him before. She enjoyed the way he would just hold her hand as she played on her phone. She missed the way that not everything was romantic, where they could go from arguing together on her bed like best friends to laying together in each other’s arms. She missed the way that the pda was left to behind closed doors, where she didn’t have to worry about who was watching and how she responded. Most of all, she missed the way their relationship used to flow so easily. While she didn’t truly understand how, she knew how to react to a relationship with him. It came naturally. But with this new persona, she had to put so much effort into every move she made, and had to be careful what she did. She could easily get the wrong ending in such unfamiliar territory.

 

She realized this longing for the way her relationship used to flow when she was in her dorm and finally unlocked the childhood best friend’s route. That she had unknowingly picked options that she would use with Hajime. And that what the ending revealed was exactly what she missed.

 

Of course she wasn’t crying, but she couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her heart as she pulled her hood over her head. Because even if she hadn’t meant to, she’d convinced Hajime that she was interested in someone who would be more romantic when that was never the case. She loved her best friend as he was.

 

Speaking of whom, she could hear him knocking at the door. She’d forgotten he was coming over. She pulled a blanket tightly around her shoulders and shuffled across her tiled floors, opening the door and silently inviting Hajime in.

 

As he stepped inside and took off his shoes, she felt his eyes follow her as she walked to her bed and laid down.

 

A moment of silence echoed through the room before he his voice rang though. “Chiaki, is something the matter? You’ve seemed really down lately...” He sat beside her, but before his arms were around her, she moved back.

 

“...I don’t like this new you.” She said bluntly, her eyes darting away from the look of shock that registered on his face.

 

From his hesitation, she knew he was caught off guard. Surely he hadn’t thought things were going that great, had he? She felt even more withdrawn than normal. Maybe he was just hoping for the best, after all, he was assuming this is what she wanted.

 

“I thought… I thought you liked this?” He finally answered and she began ringing the blanket draped around her. “I thought you wanted me to be more affectionate.”

 

“I didn’t say that.” She said sternly, and was determined to stare down at the floor tiles. No scenario she ran through her mind came remotely close to this. She was on her own. “You just assumed that. I was happy with how things were… I was happy with the old you…” Her speech became more drawn out as she had a harder time stringing together a response. It wasn’t fair to her that she had so much trouble with relationships. “There was a reason we were together… There’s a reason I fell for you.

 

“You… You were my childhood friend option. You knew me best, and you were happy just being together. We didn’t have to be romantic all the time… We were happy just spending time together in any context… At least I hope you were.” She pulled her knees to her chest. This was much harder than any game or tv show made it seem. “Hajime, I want my best friend back.”

 

The silence in the room scared her the most. She was going to get the bad ending, she was certain of that until she felt his arms around her. It was loose, and around her shoulders. Like their old hugs. She wouldn’t cry, but she would bury her face in his shoulder. “Can you just be my best friend again?” She murmured, her hands slowly letting go of her blanket and wrapping around his back.

 

“Of course. I never meant to stop. I just… I figured that… I guess that I just figured you would like it if we were more… You know, outwardly romantic. Like the ending you are always trying to get in your games.” He trailed his fingers up and down her back and she relaxed. It was a familiar gesture and she was so grateful for it.

  
“I don’t want that... I like you as you are.” She looked up at him and finally, a heavy sigh leaving her as she gave a slow but warm smile. His concern seemed to melt away and he too offered a sheepish smile. “You don’t have to be the boy in my game to win me over.”


End file.
